


will it hold within your grace?

by orphan_account



Category: With Confidence (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, it's kinda sad??, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jayden was broken, but this time he had no one to fix him.





	

Jayden was broken, but this time he had no one to fix him. He had wasted himself yet again, sitting on the floor of his bathroom trying not to pass out from too much liquor. It seemed drinking was all he knew how to do now, now that Luke was gone.  
Luke.  
He blamed everything on Luke. That's why he left, flew cross-country to his parents’ house with his new girlfriend. The one Jayden could tell never loved him. Jayden had begged Luke to stay after a night with splitting words and sour tastes on their heated tongues, but Luke up and left. Luke was gone, but Jayden was arguably more.  
Tonight was the night where Jayden finally stood and picked up the phone. He had promised himself not to call Luke ever again, but the contact he never deleted was too enticing not to eventually. Jayden stared at the picture he had set for it, when they were still happy and clung to each other like protons and neutrons. It showed Luke, crooked grin apparent, looking in Jayden's direction as he held a kitten from the pet store. It used to be the most cathartic image for Jayden to picture, he would look at it and his worries would fade. Now the picture was lined in distaste, the same thing Jayden felt the night when they fought but duller. He tapped on the big blue call button under it.  
Jayden's heart nearly stopped each time it rang. He wasn't expecting Luke to ever answer, but a sliver of hope bubbled up in his chest. He was correct; the call went to voicemail. The robotic voice instructed him to leave a message after the tone or hang up, but Jayden waited. He waited and waited until the loud beep sounded, and his heart jumped out of his chest.  
“Luke, I'm super drunk but I can't do this anymore. It was going to happen, and you knew it this whole time. I was gonna call you in tears or not, I was gonna call you angry or not, I was gonna call you. Luke, I can't fucking do this. It's been five months. Five fucking months since we last talked. I'm so fucking torn apart, I haven't written anything, haven't sung anything, Luke, I haven't even talked to anyone. I'm a fucking mess, all I do is drink.” Jayden started to sniffle. “Luke, _please_. Please don't forget. I still love you, but I'm forgetting. I need to hear your voice, I need to see you again, _please_. I'm sorry.”  
And Jayden hung up.


End file.
